


The Stare

by Amberstarry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, I can't believe I actually wrote this, Impala, Impala Makeouts, Impala Sex, Kissing, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberstarry/pseuds/Amberstarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been staring at Dean and it's been freaking the hunter out. One night when they've been forced to go on a grocery run together, Dean finally decides to confront him, with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stare

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in the mood to write shameless smut, which admittedly is not a mood I get into very often. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Amber***
> 
> Edit: I read through the story and saw some minor spelling/grammar/syntax errors which may have affected your reading experience. I took the liberty of correcting as many as I could see, so hopefully you'll now be able to read this with complete ease.

Dean hated the feel of eyes on him and right now Cas’ pupils were glued to his profile. Something had gotten into the angel as of late, he’d been acting very strangely – staring at Dean, wearing what was frankly a disturbingly predatory expression whenever he did so, and looking away whenever Dean caught him. The hunter had adamantly been trying to ignore this behaviour, at first sure that Cas was just going through one of his phases. After all, Cas was prone to do all sorts of weird things since he was still getting the hang of humanity; Even if he wasn’t a human anymore, Dean knew he was still working on his understanding. So it had been excusable, at least a few weeks ago, but now it was extremely uncomfortable. This staring… it was really starting to become a problem for Dean.

Right now they were in the Impala together. Alone. This had not been Dean’s idea; in fact the hunter had tried to weasel his way out of bringing Cas along, but Sam had unfortunately not gotten the hint and forced Dean to let Cas shotgun:

_“We have nothing to eat and it’s your turn to do the grocery run,” Sam said, closing the cupboard and turning around to face Dean, who was leaning back against the cooking bench._

_Dean sighed and nodded. “Yeah, okay. I suppose I’ll take one for the team. Is there anything specific you want?”_

_Sam shook his head exasperatedly. “Don’t act like it’s so hard. You’re not fighting a demon, you’re buying food; and yes, I’d like some apples. I’ve been craving fresh fruit lately.”_

_Dean rolled his eyes and pushed himself up and away from the bench. “Whatever you say - rabbit food it is.” He turned to walk out of the kitchen but Sam’s voice stopped him._

_“You should take Cas with you, he hasn’t been out of the bunker in a few days, he’d probably appreciate the fresh air.”_

_The hunter stopped and turned back to Sam, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “Uhh, I think I’ll just go by myself. I mean I’m sure the guy has better things to do than come food shopping with me.”_

_“I wouldn’t mind accompanying you.”_

_Dean jumped and Sam looked over to the left where Cas had appeared. “Dean was about to go out on a grocery run. Want to keep him company?”_

_Cas looked at Sam. “Like I said, I wouldn’t mind.”_

_Sam smiled. “Great, see you guys later then.” With that he walked out of the kitchen, leaving Cas and Dean to their own devices._

_Cas turned around to face Dean. He locked eyes with the hunter and kept his gaze unnervingly steady. “So, shall we go?”_

_Dean scrunched up his lips and gestured for Cas to follow him. “Let’s get this over and done with. I hate grocery shopping.”_

So here they were, cramped up in the Impala, headed towards the nearest supermarket.

And Cas had been eyeing Dean the whole way.

As much as Dean had hoped the problem would simply go away, it was becoming evident that was never going to happen. It had been mildly easier to ignore it in the bunker but in this small space, with Cas sitting in the passenger seat boring his eyeballs into his side, Dean couldn’t take one more second of it.

Without warning he swerved off to the side of the road, yanked the gearshift into park, pulled on the handbrake and turned to face Cas in one smooth manoeuvre.

“Okay, I can’t ignore this any more, what’s your problem?” He demanded, matching Cas’ gaze for the first time since this had begun.

The angel fidgeted slightly on the spot. “What are you referring to? I don’t believe I have any problems that are affecting you currently.”

Dean jabbed a finger at Cas. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. The staring! Your eyes have been locked on me for the last three weeks. Remember our conversation about social etiquette? Well that’s still a thing.”

Cas began tapping his fingers on his knee. “I’m aware of social etiquette.”

“Then why have you been staring at me so relentlessly? Huh?” Dean shook his head. “You know what, don’t even bother. Just stop doing it.” He was obviously not going to get anywhere interrogating Cas right now, and he really just wanted to be done with this errand so he could get back to his bed and listen to some good tunes. He went to start the car up again, but before he could take off Cas spoke.

“I’ve been feeling strangely,” he began, looking down at his lap awkwardly. “I’m sorry if I’ve been making you feel uncomfortable. It’s just that since being human, I’ve had these urges and I don’t know what to do about them.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What kind of urges?”

Cas’ fidgeting became more pronounced and he looked out the window to avoid Dean’s gaze. “I’m not exactly sure how to describe them.”

The hunter was starting to get impatient. All he wanted was Cas to stop staring at him like he was a piece of meat, and now Cas was telling him he’d been having urges and – oh. _Oh_.

Things were finally starting to fall into place now. And they were slightly disturbing.

Dean put his hands at two and ten on the steering wheel. Even though he wasn’t driving it gave him something to focus on besides the realisation he'd just had. Things just became a lot more complicated, and like it or not, there was only one thing for all of it. Dean was going to have to give poor Cas the talk. He sincerely never thought he’d have to do this again after Sam.

With a deep breath he began. “Cas, I think I know what’s going on. Firstly, let me tell you that for humans… those urges are completely natural, and impossible to get rid of. You kinda just have to learn to ignore them until the time is appropriate. Secondly, don’t direct them at friends. It makes things awkward.”

Castiel looked up and out the windscreen onto the road. “I’m not a human though, and I’ve never felt this way before. About other angels, humans… _You_.” He glanced over at Dean whose knuckles were turning white as he gripped the steering wheel with more pressure. “ _Especially_ you. It’s all very new to me, Dean.”

Dean bit his lip. “Well, what do you want me to do about it?”

There was a silence between the two of them as Cas contemplated Dean’s question, however rhetorical it was. Slowly, he turned to look at Dean and leaned forward, placing a lingering kiss on the hunter’s cheek.

Dean’s eyes widened and he swallowed. “Cas, what are you doing?” He turned to face Cas, and as he did so the angel captured his lips before he could protest.

“I don’t want anybody else,” Cas murmured against Dean’s lips as he pressed tentative kisses over them. “When I think about you, I touch myself.”

By this stage Dean had let go of the steering wheel, and he grabbed Cas’ shoulders to push him away. “Did you not hear what I just said about directing your urges towards friends? And did you just quote the Divinyls at me?”

Cas deflected Dean’s questions with one of his own. “If you’ve noticed me staring at you, then you must have been staring right back. Am I right, Dean?” Dean just looked at him, so Cas repeated the question: “Am I right?”

There was no way that Dean could dispute that. He had been staring at Cas, and if he was honest with himself, the reason he had been so uncomfortable with Cas’ staring (besides the obvious weirdness of it) was that he kind of enjoyed the attention. A tiny, teensy bit of him wanted Cas to keep an eye on him at all times. It was flattering, and well, it was exciting.

Cas took Dean’s lack of response as an invitation to continue and started planting kisses over his lips again. This time Dean didn’t think on it and embraced it, kissing him back. It was strange, but it felt really right.

It wasn’t long before Cas started becoming more adventurous and began attacking Dean’s neck. The hunter let out an involuntary moan and caressed the back of Cas’ head.

As minutes passed Cas inched closer and closer to Dean, until he was virtually on the hunters lap. The kissing never stopped, and Dean didn’t even notice until Cas abruptly pulled away and reached a hand down the side of the seat, pulling the mechanism so it fell back flat, taking Dean with it. The hunter grunted at the shock of the sudden fall and involuntarily closed his eyes. When he opened them again Cas was towering over the top of him, straddling his waist. There was a look of hunger in Castiel’s eyes that stirred something deep in Dean’s loins.

Now Dean had never been shy about switching places with women. He’d topped and he’d bottomed, but he'd still always been the bigger, stronger one and so either way he felt in control. Being underneath Castiel was an entirely different situation. As the man with piercing blue eyes and ruffled cocoa hair began to pin his arms down above his head, Dean became ultra-aware of just how powerless he was – a fragile human at the mercy of an all-powerful celestial being. Cas could throw him around like a rag doll if he wanted to, snap him in half like a twig, even make him beg like a dog. And that was beyond hot.

Cas dipped his head and began planting kisses down Dean’s chest, almost purring in delight as he did so: and he hadn’t even removed the shirt yet. He kept at it for a few minutes, savouring the unmistakable scent of Dean that had been imprinted into his clothing; soon he removed one hand from the lock binding Dean’s wrists and used it to slither up the hunter’s shirt, revealing the sleek torso hidden beneath. Cas ran his hand over Dean’s abs, eliciting a gasp from the hunter at the touch.

“I’m so hot,” Cas whined as he caressed Dean’s abdominal muscles, “I think I might need to take off some of my clothing.”

“Go ahead,” Dean said breathily, his eyes closed as he focused on the feel of Cas’ hand exploring him.

The angel didn’t need any more encouragement and sat up, releasing Dean’s wrists from their bond. In one swift movement he slipped off his tie, throwing it onto the empty passengers seat. He then began slipping off his trench coat, which he tossed to the side without much thought, letting it fall wherever it landed. Next was his shirt, which he again threw carelessly in an arbitrary direction. As Cas had been removing his clothes, Dean had also managed to do away with his jacket and t-shirt, leaving the both of them bear chested.

Cas gazed down upon Dean’s naked torso and lightly grazed his nails over the skin. “Humans are so delicate. So amazing.”

“You’re amazing,” Dean countered, watching Cas’ face as he looked down at that path of his hands.

“I’m just an angel,” Cas replied, bending down to Dean’s level, “I’ll never experience this the way you do, but I’ll be damned to eternity in hell with Crowley if I don’t try.” On the last word Cas’ hand reached one of Dean’s nipples and he gave it a gentle squeeze, causing Dean to hiss.

“Try as much as you want,” Dean gasped, his excitation building by the second. A moan escaped him as Cas pressed their chests together and began nibbling at his collarbone. The hunter had no idea how Cas had become so good at this, but he wasn't going to complain. Every touch, every caress sent a jolt of electricity through him. It was static. Dean’s brain was starting to fog with lust, and without thinking he began gently bucking his hips upwards, grinding his pelvis into Cas’ impatiently.

This action caused Cas to let out a long, drawn-out moan of appreciation and one of his hands travelled down to his pants, sliding into them and gripping his length. A soft “Fuck,” escaped his lips as he touched himself. At the same time he reciprocated Dean’s movements and ground down into the hunter, causing a delicious friction to form between the two of them.

Things were now starting to get really hot and heavy. Dean stretched out an arm to pull Cas’ head down but the angel caught it with his free hand and pinned it back to the chair, above the hunters head where it had been before they had started stripping.

They shared eye contact that had a new intensity about it. Dean tried to move his arm, but Cas’ grip was like a vice. The hunter stared up at the angel in awe – Cas could pin him down with one hand tied behind his back – quite literally. Such power. It made the already visible bump in Dean’s pants even more prominent.

“I need to get these pants off,” Dean gasped, beginning to feel constricted.

Cas obliged by letting himself go and pulling his hand out of his own pants, using it to undo Dean’s belt. Slowly, teasingly he rubbed Dean’s erection, taking his time unbuttoning the worn-in jeans and unzipping the fly. Dean bit his lip, trying to stifle the completely obscene noises threatening to escape his mouth as Cas lightly touched him through the fabric of his underwear. There was still that barrier between his hand and Dean’s aching arousal, but even so it felt incredible. “Cas… please…”

The angel increased the pressure of his caresses, until Dean’s underwear began to dampen. The hunter whimpered as Cas stroked him through the fabric until he deemed the teasing had gone on for long enough and began to pull down Dean’s jocks, finally freeing him completely.

Dean reached his free hand over and began to unbutton Cas’ slacks, but before he could get very far the angel had that arm pinned down as well. He was now completely helpless, both hands held in the powerful angelic grip of Cas’ single hand, squirming in arousal, awaiting whatever fate had in store for him.

“I’m going to make you mine, _completely_ and _unconditionally_ mine, Dean. Do you understand?” Cas grabbed Dean’s length and gave it a swift tug to emphasise his point.

Dean let out a strangled moan and began to nod. He was beyond the point of caring about consequence or anything else in the world, right now he was in the desensitising throws of pleasure and nothing else mattered. “Do it,” he cajoled, bucking his hips into Castiel once more. “Make me your little bitch. Show me who’s the human and who’s the angel again.”

Castiel all but growled at Dean’s words and smashed their lips together, pressing into him and meshing their bodies. He licked Dean’s neck aggressively and nibbled his ear. “We need lubrication,” he hissed, wanting to move things along, _now_.

Dean chuckled. “Check in glove box.”

It was with reluctance that Castiel released Dean’s hands so he could sit up and open the glove box. The angel had to twist his body around to reach it. Behind the spare cell phones, extra gun and numerous fake ID’s was a small bottle of lube. Castiel pulled it out, closed the glove box and turned back to Dean who was smirking uncontrollably. “Why am I not surprised you keep this in your glove box?” Castiel asked as he squeezed some of the gel into his hand.

“You never know when you might need it,” Dean said. He gestured to himself and Cas. “Case in point.”

Cas looked at him exasperatedly. He finished squeezing out the lube and threw the bottle onto the passengers seat next to his tie. With that he made sure he had a liberal coating of it on all his fingers and then started to tug Dean’s pants down. The hunter lifted his hips to help Cas out. It took a few minutes of awkwardly moving around to get the damn things close enough to Dean’s ankles that Dean was ‘accessible’, but once they were, Cas wasted no time gently pushing a finger into Dean’s entrance.

The hunter’s eyes bulged slightly at the feeling of something entering him. It wasn’t until that moment that his brain fully registered that this was real and very much happening.

“Relax,” said Castiel softly, starting to slowly work his finger in and out. He took his time, gradually increasing speed until he introduced a second finger. Dean’s breathing became heavier and he started eliciting short, sharp gasps each time Castiel pushed in. They continued in this manner for quite some time, Castiel introducing a third and final finger into the mix, until the angel was satisfied that Dean was relaxed enough to take the real deal.

Sitting up, Castiel slipped his pants and underwear down and grabbed his length, smearing the lube that was left on his hand all over his shaft. He guided it to Dean’s entrance and as gently as he could, began to insert himself. The hunter squeezed his eyes shut and grunted as Castiel slowly pushed himself in further and further. A moan escaped Castiel’s lips as the electricity from their most sensitive flesh touching for the first time jolted through him. It felt so good. “Are you okay?” Cas asked breathlessly, looking down concernedly at Dean’s scrunched-up face.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “I’ve just –ah- never done this before, it’s kind of – aaahh – strange.”

“I’m all the way in now,” Castiel informed, stopping for a second to let Dean get used to everything.

Dean opened his eyes and looked up at Cas. “I had no idea you were so big.”

Castiel shrugged and laughed. “Neither did I.” The angel bent over and pressed a soft kiss on Dean’s lips, while simultaneously grabbing Dean’s arms and pinning them above his head for the third time. “Ready?”

Dean nodded once with conviction. “Yes.”

The angel didn’t need to be told twice. Slowly he started to pull out and then push back in. He started off gentle, but as the movement became more fluid he picked up the pace. Below him, Dean let out a series of grunts, which began turning into moans, which in turn morphed into a chant of Cas’ name. With every thrust Cas hit Dean’s prostate, sending waves of pleasure through him.

“This – _gasp_ – feels so – _gasp_ – good,” Cas breathed, pressing his face into Dean’s neck.

“Don’t stop,” Dean responded, throwing his head to the side in an involuntary movement. The feeling of Cas thrusting into him was so good he completely forgot about the fact that his penis was not even being touched.

Soon the pleasure had become too irresistible, and Cas began thrusting with a ruthless wild abandon. The Impala rocked with their movements and Dean was almost vibrating with the fast-paced motions. His mouth opened in a silent scream as the pleasure built and built and built.

As he came closer and closer, Dean began straining against Castiel’s grip, the urge to snap his arms down and grasp the seat to brace himself becoming ever stronger; yet even so Castiel had no trouble keeping him in place, exactly where he wanted him to be. “Yes,” he moaned, “fuck yes, fuck me, fuck me Cas… it’s never been this way, never felt so fucking good… fuck me… fuck me… FUCK ME!” As the desperate begging grew into an all-out scream, Cas thrusting harder and faster with each passing movement, Dean arched his back in climax, ejecting his load onto both their chests.

It wasn’t over just yet however, because Cas was still going strong. He continued thrusting, his moans reaching a fever pitch. He lifted his head from Dean’s neck and looked into his eyes, which were glassed-over in pleasure.

Dean was almost shaking from the force of his orgasm, but the pleasure was being drawn out by Cas’ continued thrusts into his prostate. Yet even so Cas was the thing that had his attention now. As the angel's pleasure built to breaking point, his eyes began glowing silvery blue like he was not only loosing control of his senses, but also his powers. The glowing grew and grew with Castiel’s pleasure until eventually, with a blast of light and a scream, Cas finally came - pulling out of Dean just before he did so.

When the light faded back to black, Dean and Cas took in each other, red faced and breathing heavily. Cas finally let go of Dean’s arms and removed himself from his lap, flopping back into the passengers seat. He pulled the bottle of lube out from underneath him and put it back into the glove box.

“That was amazing,” Dean breathed, putting his seat back up and pulling up his pants.

Cas ran a hand through his hair, which was wet with sweat. “I needed that.”

The hunter pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time. It had been two and a half hours since they had left the bunker. “Shit,” he cursed, turning to Cas. “This can’t be the time, Sam is going to kill us.”

“We should really get that shopping done now,” Cas concurred, reaching into the backseat for his shirt.

“Yeah, and buy Sam some extra apples for his patience,” Dean added, picking up his shirt, sliding it over his head and then starting the car as he pulled it into place.

As Dean pulled the Impala off the side of the road and back onto the highway, Cas tidied himself up as best he could. When he felt he was in order again, he turned to Dean, who was completely focused on the road but smiling, shining in the afterglow of sex.

“So, can I stare at you now?”


End file.
